Carta de amor
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: -Debo interpretar que no te parezco guapo ni inteligente, ¿Hyuga?- preguntó ladinamente el azabache. Oneshot SasuHina, luego de tanto, denle un oportunidad, si? :3 jeje pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa a todos de FF como estan? realmente extrañe subir historias xD y recien hoy mi querida musa se apiado de mí dandome una idea para este fic :3**

**etto... sin más a leer :3**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Hablan-

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

**Carta de amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**

Uchiha-san:

**.**

-Si está leyendo esta carta… gracias. He visto que recibe diariamente muchas cartas… así que no sabía si es que llegase a leer la mía. Pero para mí vergüenza, no creo que sea diferente a las demás y es que hoy… dejando de lado mi miedo… quiero confesarle que…

Quisiera poder desear caminar a tu lado, ser capaz de ser algo en su vida, alguien que pudiese ayudarle… en quién pudiera confiar pero… no lo soy. No creo poder serlo.

Creo que es muy arriesgado creer en ello, después de todo muy poco hablamos y ni creo que yo debería recordarle ni mucho menos amarle así. No somos amigos y con suerte yo pasaría por una "conocida" en su vida… sin embargo aquí estoy… escribiendo ésta carta diciéndole lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, lo que a veces me quita el sueño por las noches y otras me hace soñar en plena luz del día sin pegar un ojo.

Yo te amo…

Seguro ni conoces mi nombre… soy su compañera de clases… pero no importa.

Debe estar harto y asqueado de confesiones de amor… pero por favor, termine de leer esta carta, lo único que me atrevo a pedirle es eso. Yo… no le diré lo guapo que es, ni lo inteligente que aparenta ser… yo… me enamoré de usted… de cómo es.

Me gusta la fortaleza que tiene, el valor que posee para siempre mirar al frente y seguir adelante como si olvidara cualquier dolor y el pasado, como si supiera siempre que algo bueno le espera en su futuro... ansiando el mañana.

Lo siento, esto le debe molestar… lo siento. Necesitaba decírselo… que supiera mis sentimientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuga Hinata

**/**

Se mordió el labio inferior tras haber leído la carta que ella misma escribió la noche anterior ¿y ahora? ¿Se la entregaba? Debía hacerlo, para eso la escribió después de todo. Seguiría el consejo de su madre… ocultar un sentimiento tan grande como ese, no era bueno.

Sonrió como auto reflejo pero una imagen de ella frente a Sasuke entregándole su carta la asaltó costándole un gran sonrojo, sacudió su cabeza negativamente, le era vergonzoso el solo haber escrito aquello ¿de dónde había salido todo eso? No se reconocía en lo más mínimo.

Dobló la hoja blanca por la mitad y luego dobló nuevamente por la mitad para meterla a un sobre lila. Observando el sobre en sus manos, cruzaba la entrada de su colegio, la apretó contra sí… tenía miedo de dársela aunque… estaba la opción de dejársela en su casillero sin que nadie la viese… o tal vez en su mochila, ¡sí! Podía hacer cualquier de esas cosas sin tener que ir ella frente al azabache y darle la carta. La rechazaría sin siquiera leerla.

Con una leve esperanza, guardo su carta en su mochila y con una pequeña sonrisa entró a su salón encaminándose directamente a su lugar, dos asientos atrás del Uchiha, que estaba con sus dos amigos, Naruto y Sakura. Pasó al lado de ellos como era costumbre, tímida y silenciosa. Al llegar a su lugar observó que sus amigos no habían llegado aun, suspiró, odiaba estar sola sin nada que hacer.

-¿Eh? Mira Sasuke-kun, te olvidaste una carta…- llegó a los oídos de la ojiperla, levantando su vista cautelosamente vio cómo el azabache miraba irritado un sobre rosa.- ¿La leerás?

-¿Para qué? siempre dicen lo mismo. "Sasuke, te amo" "Soy tu fan".- espetó el Uchiha mientras arrugaba aquella carta y la lanzaba hacia un costado.

-No deberías ser tan frio, teme. Por lo menos sé amable y lee la carta.- objetó Naruto tras ir a traer nuevamente aquella carta.- No deberías ser tan cruel.- sentenció su amigo pero sin provocar algún efecto en él.

Hinata, con la cabeza agachas, miraba a su mesa con los ojos desorbitados deseando no haber oído todo eso.

_-¡Pero qué ilusa! U-Uchiha-san está harto de todas estas cosas ¿por qué esperaba un trato diferente conmigo? Seguro ni siquiera llegará a ver mi carta… s-seguro… s-solo la arrugará y botara como hiso con esa otra carta…-_ el vació y la decepción llegaba a la ojiperla, recriminándose por haber sentido esperanzas. Cruzó sus brazos encima de la mesa para poder ocultar su rostro en ellos, deseaba llorar no lo negaría ¿seguía siendo buena idea el darle aquella confesión? Respiró hondo, recién empezaba el día y ya quería estar en su casa metida en su cama en plena oscuridad.

- Qué patética… soy.- sollozó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mirando a las ventanas de su salón ignoraba las palabras de Naruto y el apoyo de Sakura, ¡pero qué no entendían que estaba harto de esas tontas confesiones! Bufó al entender un "No deberías ser tan cruel" de Naruto, ya le veía a él ser amable con mujeres que le asediaban todo el día y decían amarlo cuando no sabían nada de él.

Metido en sus pensamientos un sollozo le hiso volver a la realidad, giro un poco su rostro hacia atrás para que su vista pudiese llegar al origen de ese sollozo. Y ahí la vio, su compañera Hyuga… primogénita del empresario Hiashi Hyuga, socio de su padre. Era una de las pocas, sino que única, que llevaba el uniforme absurdamente perfecto; la pollera hasta las rodillas, medias hasta mitad de las pantorrillas, zapatos negros bien lustrados, camisa abotonada hasta el primer botón, corbata… cabello… todo es su debido lugar.

Sonrió de lado, la chica era rara y lo había notado desde el primer día de clases, todo en ella reflejaba "alumna ejemplar" la típica chica que trataba de complacer al mundo.

-Qué patética… soy.- Sasuke volvió a ver hacia las ventanas luego de haberla escuchado decir esa oración que le ocasionó una pequeña curiosidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pasillos estaban desolados, tal vez por el hecho de que todos estaban en clases… bueno, menos ella… que en su cabeza solo se repetía…

"Sasuke, te amo" "Soy tu fan" "Sasuke, te amo" "Soy tu fan" "Sasuke, te amo" "Soy tu fan"

_-N-No l-le he dicho que soy su fan… pero sí lo primero ¿se enojará?- _Hinata caminaba mirando de derecha a izquierda por los pasillos para llegar a los casilleros.- D-Debo hacerlo rápido… o si no me castigarán por saltarme las clases…- parándose firme, vio su objetivo a llegar: el casillero de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Es tarde, Kakashi-sensei me ha mandado a buscarte.- Hinata brincó del susto, cerro sus ojos y pedía internamente el haber confundido la voz de cualquiera de sus otros compañeros con el de Sasuke.- ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer rápido, Hyuga?

La ojiperla se dio vuelta evidenciando su sonrojo creciente ¿le había descubierto? No, imposible… su casillero estaba hasta el final y ella solo estaba a la mitad pero… ¿por qué otro motivo estaría allí? Ese era el sector de los casilleros masculinos, apretó sus manos haciendo sonar el papel.

Sasuke miró extrañado a la joven, estaba nerviosa sin duda… y tenía una carta en sus manos. Sonrió de lado, ¿sería que interrumpió la entrega de una confesión? Casi quiso reír ante el panorama, la joven parecía como si la estuviesen por matar. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que a principio de clases ella estaba sollozando.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó secamente, Hinata solo agacho su vista tras mostrar su sorpresa. Sasuke frunció su ceño ante la acción ¿le tenía miedo? Chasqueó su lengua y dio unos pasos hacia ella.- ¿Es una confesión?- cuestionó nuevamente de forma seca.

Hinata no sabía dónde estaba parada, estaba confundida… Sasuke le había escuchado llorar ¡Qué vergüenza! No, no… lo peor ahora era que le preguntaba si ese sobre que traía era una confesión.

_-Trágame tierra…-_ juntó aire en sus pulmones, dando un paso hacia atrás extendió sus brazos entregándole su carta de amor.- Y-Yo…- mordió su labio y apenas hacía notar sus ojos bajo su flequillo.- por favor… léala.- recordando la situación de esta mañana ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

El ceño fruncido del azabache se perdía, agarró el sobre y sin quitar su mirada de la Hyuga, la abrió. No tardó mucho en terminar de leerla, de reconocer que esa confesión era diferente a todas. La Hyuga le trataba con respeto y reconocía su lugar de "desconocida". Soltó un suspiro y volviendo a guardar el papel notó cómo la joven se disponía a irse.

-K-Kakashi-sensei m-me va a c-castigar…- sonando a escusa de su huída la ojiperla pasó al costado del Uchiha.

-Debo interpretar que no te parezco guapo ni inteligente, ¿Hyuga?- preguntó ladinamente el azabache captando toda la atención de ella, que por fin le miraba de frente.- "No le diré lo guapo que es, ni lo inteligente que aparenta ser"- recitó.

-Y-Yo… n-no l-lo q-que quise d-decir e-es q-que…- Hinata trataba de explicar lo que escribió... era vergonzoso el tener que explicar sus sentimientos pero sería peor que Sasuke se ofendiera por un mal entendido. Ella agitaba sus manos denotando su nerviosismo ante la divertida mirada de Sasuke.- U-Usted e-es guapo…- susurró luego de ininteligibles palabras.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, sin decir nada caminó a su casillero para guardar la carta ya que si llegaba al salón con esa sonrisa, en compañía de la Hyuga y una carta… sería sospechoso.

-Eres rara.- dijo caminando por su lado.- Vamos, Kakashi-sensei nos castigará.

-S-Sí…- asintió caminando apenada a su lado.- _¿Será decepción lo que siento? S-sólo me ha dicho rara…- sacudió su cabeza.- ¡Qué tonta! No debí hacerme i-ilusiones…_

-Mañana a la tarde todas las chicas tienen educación física, te pasaré a buscar a la salida.- habló Sasuke de manera demandante tras pensar y pensar.

La Hyuga se detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada de su salón incrédula a lo que sus oídos escucharon. Quiso decir algo pero solo logró separar sus labios. Estaba perpleja.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- cuestionó en la puerta Sasuke. Hinata, sonrojada y con una inevitable sonrisa aceptó.

_-Su carta es la primera que me creo todo lo que dice… conocerla no sería malo.-_ abriendo la puerta, dejó pasar primero a Hinata, sin dejar de observarla llegó a su lugar_.- Ya quiero ver la cara del dobe cuando me vea con Hinata mañana…-_ rió internamente.- _Y ése que juraba que ella estaba enamorada de él.-_ sonrió socarronamente.

Sasuke no lo reconocería pero ésta carta de amor sería la primera que se alegraba de recibir…

-Hinata Hyuga…- susurró.- será divertido.

* * *

**Eehehe... que tal? :/ jeje hace mucho que no escribo un oneshot SasuHina :3 **

**Muuchas gracias por leer hasta el finaal! y dejen aunque sea un review, sii? :3**

**Haasta la proxima! cuidense :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Y.. Regresé xD como han estado? ^^ hago mi aparciión con este segundo cap de este fic xD como sea... me quedo un poco rarito :$ y la verdad no sé cómo describirlo :$ sin embargo, disfruté al escribirlo ^^

espero que sea de su agrado! ^^

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Carta de amor**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV SASUKE**

Paso una semana de que la Hyuga me dio su carta de amor y debo reconocer que ésta chica es interesante. Al día siguiente de su confesión, fui por ella a física como le dije, lo que me sorprendió es que no me dirigió la vista más de dos veces en clases y cuando terminó la hora, prácticamente corrió lejos de las miradas ajenas para recién hablarme con "normalidad". Sí que es tímida. En el colegio, Hinata procuraba mantener su vista baja… y optaba por no acercarse a mi banco ya que sabía que la molestaría.

-Eres muy rara, Hyuga.- dije una vez que terminaron las clases y casualmente nos quedamos solos en el salón.- Te me confiesas y en clases sólo me ignoras, ¿enserio no debo interpretar que no me consideras ni guapo ni inteligente?- cuestioné acercándome a ella.

-¡No! E-Es que… es vergonzoso.- susurró. Yo enarqué una ceja ¿vergonzoso? Hablar en el salón, dirigirme la mirada cuando salé de educación física, ¿se le hace vergonzoso? Tape mi boca para silenciar la risa que me provocaba las cosas que ella decía.- ¿Qué es g-gracioso?- preguntó ella con un tono… un tanto molesto. Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que, a pesar de todo lo que le diferencia de cualquier otro Hyuga, tenía ciertos aspectos que le hacían quedar bien el apellido, como el orgullo.

-Nada. Toma tus cosas, te acompaño a tu casa.- dije encaminándome hacia la puerta.- Y no acepto un no.

Luego de aquella "charla" comencé a pensar en algo para demostrarle a la Hyuga lo que realmente era vergonzoso… entonces, como caído del cielo, Kakashi-sensei dejaba un deber que consistía en elaborar una carta. Sonreí con superioridad… era una clara oportunidad para molestar a Hinata.

-Interesante deber dejó Kakashi-sensei.- comenté, tras terminara la hora de clases, Hinata asintió dudosa. Entonces, deje ver una sonrisa en mí.- Creo que… tu carta merece ser leída.- y sin decir y permitir más, salí del salón notando de sobra como la chica empalidecía y se dejaba caer al suelo.

**Al día siguiente…**

-¡N-No lo haga, p-por favor! ¡No!- Hinata me sostenía desde atrás, por la camisa, tratando en vano de pararme. Sonreí con sorna, era muy interesante, ingenua y sobre todo muy crédula.

-Ya casi llegamos.- dije viendo al final del pasillo del colegio, la puerta de nuestra clase de literatura con Kakashi.

Era un simple broma… una completamente inofensiva ¿qué demonios iba a saber yo que Hinata era capaz de golpear? ¡Más aun a mí! Cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta para entrar al salón, subí mi brazo izquierdo para hacer notar una carta en mi mano… y fue en ese momento que todo ocurrió en segundos, Hinata me había soltado para correr y saltar a mi brazo extendido y lo siguiente que vi es la puerta del salón aproximarse con rapidez, había usado la puerta como un medio para detenerme. Síntesis, Hyuga con su respiración agitada y sonrojada por la vergüenza protegía con exageración la carta que me saco y yo… bueno, con mi orgullo herido, estaba sentado en el suelo sujetándome el rostro por el golpe recibido.

-Pero qué… rara…- musité a lo bajo sin que me escuchara mientras que ella entraba como si nada al salón dejándome a la perfecta mirada de Kakashi.

-Alumno Uchiha, ¿qué hace?- de pronto todas las miradas se posaron en mí, y obviamente no tardaron las burlas por parte de los chicos ya que, por el ardor que sentía, no dudaba que en mi rostro estuviese una gran línea roja por la puerta.

-Montones de envidiosos.- musité dirigiéndome a mi asiento pero antes de llegar noté a la Hyuga con la mirada baja y sonrojada hasta las orejas.- Ya verá lo que le espera.- murmuré sentándome.

Dándome cuenta de las circunstancias, me di con que me quede sin molestarla… completamente, y sin carta para presentar. Sí, suena cruel pero enserio pensaba dársela a Kakashi, no le iba a hacer leer delante todo el salón, como se lo dije a Hinata, y tampoco era que estaba su nombre y el mío escrito, eso sería suicidio… pero sí que era una salida para literatura.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Es el fin! ¡El teme no hiso el deber que dejó Kakashi-sensei!- gritaba melodramáticamente Naruto. Sakura, que estaba a su frente, trataba de ignorarlo comiendo su almuerzo pero le era imposible soportar ese irritante grito.

-¡Ya cállate de una vez!- levantándose de golpe, extendió su puño en señal de amenaza.- El que Sasuke-kun no hiciera esa carta no es el fin del mundo, algún motivo tendrá…- prosiguió dejando paso al agradable silencio. Volviéndose a sentar, corroboró la ausencia del azabache, sin darle mucha importancia supuso que estaría en el salón haciendo esa carta, esquivando fans o sólo en algún lugar apartado de la sociedad estudiantil. Suspiró, muchas veces ya le había dicho a Sasuke que pasar, de vez en cuando, los recesos con ellos en la azotea del colegio, no era cosa de muerte sin embargo pareciera que siempre prefería la soledad.

Largando otro suspiro y cerrando los ojos, volvió a centrarse en comer. Escuchó pasos en las escaleras y esperó que fuese algunos de sus otros amigos pero nunca a Sasuke junto a…

-Hola Hinata-chan, es raro verte por aquí.- habló Naruto mientras que la antes nombrada era empujada hacia él y Sakura.- ¡Hey teme, no la empujes!

-Silencio, dobe.- espetó el azabache poniéndose al lado de la ojiperla, aunque para que ella no escapara, la tenía abrazada con su brazo derecho.

-Trágame tierra… por favor, ¡Trágame!- pensaba y anhelando que sus ruegos fueran escuchados, Hinata miraba de reojo con temor lo que Sasuke pudiese decir.- ¿Y todo porque no deje que me humille en clases?- se cuestionó mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse de él.

-Sasuke-kun pensé que nunca vendrías por aquí…- habló Sakura.- ¿Invitaste a Hinata-san?- El azabache con una media sonrisa, asintió. Ahora se cobraría el golpe.

-Ahora siéntate y come… si no quieres que ellos se entere de tu confesión.- susurró el azabache dejando sin opciones a la pobre ojiperla.

Liberándola del abrazo, se sentó al lado de Naruto para comenzar a degustar su almuerzo mientras que ella, con movimientos robóticos, se sentó al lado de Sakura, quedando enfrentados. Hinata podía ver su muerte al doblar la esquina, hacerle consciente al azabache de sus sentimientos dejaba de parecerle buena idea en esos momentos ¿pero qué tenía en la cabeza? Cómo es que era capaz de querer leer su carta frente a todos del salón. Como pudo, abrió su almuerzo con sus manos temblorosas y, como si fueran susurros, escuchaba a sus acompañantes hablar con naturalidad.

Alzando un poco su mirada vio a Sasuke sonreír levemente, parecía relajado y lejos de aquel chico con semblante serio y a veces amargado. Se alegró olvidando de momento el inminente peligro en el que estaba, el Sasuke que desconocía pero quería estaba de a poco mostrándole su vida, quizá no le gustaba ciertas de sus acciones, sin embargo desde la semana pasada sentía cómo él empezaba a estar a su lado, no por compromiso de aquella confesión sino por gusto. Recriminándose por su paranoia, respiró profundo dispuesta a disfrutar el almuerzo… con lo que sucedió antes de clases de Literatura no creía que él intentara otra cosa, lo esperaba enserio con anhelo.

-Oigan…- la voz de Sasuke cortó la conversación que tenían a la vez que Hinata dejaba de comer por un momento, sonrió, ya tenía su atención.-… ¿Qué tan raro sería verme en pareja?- de un solo tirón, Hinata sintió como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y en esta ocasión, en vez de hacer competencia a un tomate, era envidia del papel por su blancura. Naruto y Sakura no corrían con mejor estado ya que tras que Sakura se compusiera del atragantamiento que tuvo con su comida y Naruto normalizara su gesto de sorpresa y temor, ambos miraban perplejos a Sasuke.

-Dejen de mirarme como idiotas y respondan, ¿qué tal ven a Hinata como mi novia?- habló nuevamente Sasuke, disfrazando su diversión con un tono molesto y solo obteniendo incoherencias de ambos.

- Yo… me voy…- en un arranque de valor, como pudo se puso de pie y salió corriendo a la puerta que conectaba a la azotea de las escaleras.

-Oye teme, ¿no hablabas enserio, o sí?- cuestionó Naruto viendo como su amigo se levantaba.- D-Digo, Hinata-chan… ella…

-Ella no es como tus otras fans.- interrumpió Sakura viendo perdida a la puerta donde salió la ojiperla.- E-Ella… bueno, nunca mostró interés…

-No bromearía con eso.- aclaró.- no demasiado…- continuó para sus adentros sonriendo. Agarrando el almuerzo abandonado de la chica comenzaría con su búsqueda aunque ya sabiendo cómo es ella, estaría en la cancha de deportes ya que ése día estaría desolado.- Luego no se quejen que no les presenté a mi novia.- terminó de decir abrumando más a sus amigos.

Y como lo esperaba, ella estaba en las cercanías de la cancha. A medida que se acerba notaba que el ambiente se ponía más y más pesado, el calor aumentaba, mirando detenidamente a la Hyuga no pudo más soltar sus almuerzos y correr a ella para evitar lo que haría.

-¡Eres rara!- gritó cuando ya estaba seguro de alejarla de la prematura fogata.- ¿Qué ibas a quemar? No puedes simplemente ser, ¿normal?

-¡P-Pues u-usted es cruel!- espetó Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior.- U-Usted, ¿n-no podría ser m-más g-gentil? Y… e-esta c-carta s-se quemará a-antes de que sea l-leída…

-No seas tonta.- interrumpió mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar esa dichosa carta pero que, Hinata asustada, protegió alejándose del azabache.- No juegues Hinata, dame eso…- dijo con un tono más elevado.

-¡N-No lo haré!

Sasuke corría a Hinata para poder arrebatarle el papel de sus manos y mostrarle que ella exageraba pero cada vez que estaba por lograrlo, ella se las arreglaba para escurrirse entre sus brazos… parecían niños jugando a las pilladitas. Qué infantil pesó Sasuke con falsa molestia.

-S-Si hubiera s-sabido e-esto… ¡N-No le ha-habría dado n-nada!- exclamó tras ocultarse detrás de un árbol.- E-Es c-cruel.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- acercándose lentamente, logró tocar el árbol sin que ella huyese.- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte confesado, Hyuga?

-Y-Yo…- viendo a Sasuke rodear el árbol, sólo ocultó la carta detrás de su espalda.- N-No. E-Es que… n-no debió d-decirle e-eso a... N-Naruto-kun y S-Sakura-san.- terminó en un susurro.

-¿No debí?- cuestionó estando ya frente a Hinata, y recibiendo un asentimiento dio un paso más al frente.- Hmm… no es como que dijera mentiras.- comentó.- Creo que hubiera sido peor que apenas entráramos dijera que eras mi novia.- susurró.

-¡S-Su n-novia!- como recibiendo una mala noticia, exclamó asustada.- Y-Yo… usted, ¡no!

Aprovechando el horror de ella, la tomó por sus hombros acorralándola entre el árbol y su persona. Su rostro levemente sonrojado, sus ojos llenos de inseguridad pero con un toque de esperanza le miraban sin romper el contacto con sus opuestos ojos. Sasuke sentía cómo ella se estremecía a su contacto y sería mentir que no lo invadió un cosquilleo al saberse responsable de ello y ver entre abiertos sus rosados y delgados labios.

-Lo siento, primero debí preguntarte, ¿así van las cosas, verdad?- susurró acercándose más a ella.- Hinata Hyuga, ¿serías mi novia?- notando, a su sorpresa, los palpitares acelerados de su corazón y el desconcierto de su razón, posó una de sus manos en el rostro femenino cuidando no lastimarla… de no asustarla. En ese instante, ante su mirada era bella más que una diosa, y se preguntó cómo es que no la noto antes.

Con un extraño miedo a que Hinata se volviese a escapar, gentilmente acarició sus mejillas encendidas para luego cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar el choque de sus alientos hasta que toda distancia se extinguió. Comenzó despacio, a lo que ella sonrió levemente, a pesar de todo lo que le hiso vivir Sasuke ese día... él se preocupaba y trataba de ser amable con ella. Tímidamente alzó sus brazos quedando en el pecho de Sasuke correspondiendo con más seguridad el beso.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.- musitó separándose un poco mientras que Hinata, sonrojada y levemente agitada, sonreía.- Y ya que no me dejas acercarme a esa carta, mírala.- comentó plantándole un beso casto.- No creas todo lo que te digan, TON-TA.- cortando todo ambiente romántico e íntimo, Sasuke le susurró a su oído.

Dando un paso atrás, Hinata lentamente abría la carta para leerla… era la que ella escribió pero con nombres diferentes. Dirigió su mirada a la de Sasuke un tanto avergonzada.- ¡C-Cómo querías que n-no me asustara! L-lo dijiste t-tan… tan…

-¿Tan serio?- continuó con sorna.- Era solo broma cómo ves.- volviendo a acariciar sus mejillas.- Ahora cada vez que digas que es vergonzoso hablar conmigo frente a alguien… estate atenta de que algo como lo de la carta o lo de la azotea, ocurra.- acercando su rostro, Hinata inconsciente cerraba sus ojos esperando otro de sus besos pero que conforme pasaba el tiempo, no llegaba. Entonces, abriendo sus ojos observo la divertida mirada del azabache. Aun seguía con su tortura.

-S-Sigo c-con lo mismo.- soltó la Hyuga confundiendo a Sasuke.- ¡E-Eres c-cruel!- empujándolo tuvo el espacio suficiente para escabullirse y marcharse.

-Al menos ya no me trata de usted.- dijo al aire, viendo de lejos cómo la figura de Hinata desaparecía.- Que no se crea que esto aquí termina… fui muy amable.- poniéndose a caminar, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón ideando su próxima jugada y ver nuevamente el rostro de la Hyuga sonrojado… y por consiguiente, robarle uno que otro beso… o quizá más.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Fin **

* * *

Acepto tomatazos... no soy buena con los finales... :$

que les parecio? vieron que quedo medio medio pero meeeedio rarito? xDD

gracias por leer hasta el final, dejen reviews! y felices fiestas! xD como las pasaran? yo al parecer con calor, ya que donde vivo, ayer entramos en verano y el sol está que quema... segun cuentan xD en fin, digan no a la pirotecnia!

bueno bueno... gracias nuevamente... enserio que extrañé estar por aqui :3 hasta la próxima y cuídense!


End file.
